Storm girl
by stormgirl13
Summary: ok. theres a girl whos got weather magic. this is after circle of magic before the circle opens.please tell me if i should write anymore or if this is total crap.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes i dont think anyone even understands me. They don't know why I always come up here. They used to think I was crazy. They even took me to the healer. He said it was just a phase. The only way I can forget about things is to come up here and watch the storm.

When the lightning flashes, thunder roars, and the world comes tumbling down around me. Everything stops for a storm. Everything stops for the moments of fiery steel, followed by raging torents of rain. Answered by rumbling seeming to come from deep in the ground- then for a split second the world is illuminated in a flash of lightning. And the storm is so powerful, yet so pure. The only thing that satisfies it is the truth, it knows and cares nothing for lies, greed or deceit. My parents try to understand. But they don't. I can see it in their gaze. They think im crazy.

But even beyond this theres something ive never told anyone.

I was struck by lighting once.

I know its impossible. Im nothing special that would have made me not be harmed- im just Saria Yanmoya, im not nobility- 13 years old, brown-bronze hair, brown-gold eyes- im a nobody.

And personally, I like it this way. That's why I haven't told anybody. Or told about the way the winds obey my every command. About how when im angry, frightened, sad, a thunderstorm comes. About how standing in the wrath or a storm is the only thing that makes me feel any better.

Theyd just think I was crazy anyway.

I wish I could stop thinking about this. But the storms over and theres nothing to distract me. Ill try and go to sleep.

A girl came to our town today. I don't know why but something makes me curious about her. She has red frizzy-curly hair in a million braids. And steel gray blue eyes. Her name is trisana chandler.


	2. Chapter 2

Shes staying in the hotel next door. The doorman asked her why she was here. So later i asked him.

He said,"Sary , why do YOU want to know?"

He was all huffy about it too, like i had no right at all to ask.So i told him to shut up and tell me.

He sighed, then said "ok, she said someone called,"Niklaren Goldeye," sensed something and sent her to look at whats up. She said don´t ask me why he sernt ME, i have no idea."

Thats it, sorry to disappoint you.

Just then, Trisana came out.

The doorman started to open his mouth, I´m sure to say something about how curious I was about her. So i sent a glare that could have frozen fire at him."Patrick?" I said, my voice seething, "were you going to say something?" Winds started to spin around me. I tried to calm down a bit. I didnt want to freak out trisana.

He gulped, he´d obviously felt the winds. "No! nothing Saria, nothing at all." I glanced over at trisana to see if she´ds felt it. She didn´t look unsettled, so probably not.

"Let me ask a question,who are you, and how old?" she said to me.

"I´´m 13, my name is Saria Yanmoya,"i replied.

"I´, trisana chandler, 14, listen, I think that you have weather magic, Saria. I think youre the one my teacher sent me to find. " she said.

"ME, im sorry , Trisana, but im pretty sure your wrong. I ve got to go." I said, a little worried. Magic?well its better than a posession, but i dont want ANYTHING that would draw attention to me, i m fine the way i am. So i walked home. When i got there, a tall gaunt, pale man stood in the front door. Honestlyy; he really creeped me out. Saya, my mom, said "Hi Sary, honey, we were talking to patrick, the doorman about umm, your problem. and he recommended that we call in a tester. he said that what you , have, is possibly magic, but more likely..." she trailed off.

"we won´t get into that just yet," my dsad, Adam cut in." so we called in one of the best magetesters to check. here he is. his name is Magnor," He still gave me the shivers.

But i said hello.

He said, "HelLO, Saria Yanmoya hOW Are you DOing TOdAY." Really! Exactly like that. He was REally CREEPY! And as he said it a slow evil smile crept onto his face. I got the feeling that if this man got into my mind, there´s no telling w3hat he´d do, but im sure it wouldn´t be anything good.

"sit down , now , child, " he crooned, pushing me down into a chair. I stared at him defianly a bit of panic beginning to rise inside me. hios eyes locked onto mine, and hard as i tried, i couldn´t take mine off his. I could feel ihis mind probing the edges of mine. his mind closed in. and i felt the cold stone of panic grow until it turned into fury. how dare he look in my mind! My head spun but i forced myself to look away from those eyes. i ducked down and ran under his legs.

I ran faster than i could, spurred by fesar. clounds came from all sides, growing quickly into thunderheads. glaning back, i sqaw magnor, he was still chasing me! i couldnt keep running like this much longer and he was gaining on me. i thought searching for something, anything , that would save me from him,. I thought of Trisana. Magic? ASnything was worth a try now. It had just started raining. Pouring actually raindrops washing all color from the sky, blurring the air, and softening the ground. I hoped it would slow magnor down enopugh for me to reach the hotel.

i dove behind a rock. i saw him look behind confused, and i bolted. i reached the hotel and gasped at patrick, "Let me in."

"say please," he taunted, a wicked smile in his eyes.

"please " i said too tired for this.

no he said with pleasure. i ran to the side window, grabbed a stone and threw. the glass broke with a crash and i jumped through. magnor was arguing with patrick right after i got in,. i ran up to trisana´s room, ifgnoring glares from the people at the front desk.

running up ther stairs i reached the top floor. i banged on the door urgently. she opened the door.

"can you help me?" i asked. "please?"

"Do you believe you have magic now?"

"I´ll believe anything to get me away from him"

"who is he?" she asked. I nodded toward the window of her door where he was already knocking.

"I see," she said,. "Follow me...and by the way you can call me tris."

I looked at her. She opened the window, and climbed out and up. I followed her as she stepped up onto the roof.

"Let me show you something." she said.

without waiting for a reply, she raised her arms. A bolt of lightning struck down from the sky. she became one with the lightning in a way that is almost impossible to describe. She gave to the lightning and it gave to hher. She turned back toward me, steel-blue eyes now crackling with electrical energy. Her hands were filled with balls of crackling lightning. Her red har frizzled with baby lightning. Framed by the dark sky, she looked like a mage out of legends.

Then she walked over to me and handed me a ball of lightning. it cracled in my palm, letting me feel its essence. its essence of steel, silver cold tears of truth. I was filled with a sense of power i had never felt before. I gathered winds around me, and Tris nodded to me, " This is your fight now", she said to me. The winds rushed to my fingers, cold and fast. They lifted me up, twirling me gently to the ground. I stood on a platform of swirling wind as i faced magnor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im really sorry . This is really really short. But its better than nothing, right?**

Raising my hands to the sky, I gathered lightning in my hands. The twin balls of silver light glowed and shimmered in my hands, turned into something, softer, more malleable than lightning. Thunder boomed and I threw the balls at Magnor. Quickly, too quickly, almost, Magnor threw up a wall of black fire, the balls hit and collapsed, swirling in new dark patterns against the wall of fire. Then they came back, not mine anymore, but his. The walll collapsed and reshaped itself into a platform. He jumped on it and rode closer to me.

Fear pushed into me again.

I pushed it aside. Now was the time to fight, not run. I moved one arm out, summoning a gale of wind to push him back from me. He fought it, the first shard of fear in his eyes. I felt something inside me. Something that said, Try this. Try doing what you know you can. Try without holding back.. Nothing to lose now, Tris already knew.

I brought out my other hand. Closing my eyes, I concentrated, twisting the wind into a tornado. Opening my eyes, I spun my creation at him. His eyes widened in fear. And as much as I was disgusted by myself, I couldnt help enjoying his fear. He stared at it, forbidding it from going any further. I gazed at my creation, silently pushing it further. The tornado twisted and turned, caught between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to change the rating. Sorry. Here it is, why she attacked him and why shes so freaked out by him.**

Then, a grim smile spread over his face, distorting his features. I stared at him, and it hit me like a bullet.

It couldnt be. But it was. I remembered now, too clearly, all the pain, all the crying, everything. And I remembered when she died. I remembered who I was. And worse who He was.

Flashing in front of my eyes, a million burning red images. Pictures of pain. Images of my father. And my mother. And when I tried to save her, I remember turning to my father. That same grim smile spread over his face as he held me back. I could have saved her, but now I never will be able to. All because of him.

I shook my head slowly, tears streaming down my face. It couldnt be, magnor couldnt be my father. I looked up at him again, pain and memory aiding me to see him. And I saw everything. I saw him as a child,being beaten by his father, then as a teen, struggling to stay alive in the slums. I saw hate , and fear slowly mold him, and I knew, the same thing could have happened to me. Then, I saw him, falling in love with my mother, and I understood how my mother married him. A handsome charming young man, hate and fear hidden inside him, and his violence never came out around her. They came out slowly over the years. Then she had us. Us? I looked into my memories, nothing. I looked into Magnors eyes again, and I saw clearly, my twin brother. Then I saw him. Fear throttled the last emotions of love and happiness . Fear of having people love him. I don't know why, but at that moment, he became the Magnor I saw now. Looking back into my memory I now could see him hurting, hurting inside in every foul and violent hating thing he did to us. And now I felt pity for this man who was my father; but as hard as I tried the only emotion I felt when seeing him hold me back from saving my mother was hard anger, hate, and pain.

One teardrop trickled its way down my cheek. Pain and pity rushed through me as I stared at him. I couldnt hurt him now. How could I add to the way he was hurting inside now that I knew? Tears streamed down my face as I stepped back from him, because I couldnt help him. And for one moment, in his bewilderment, I saw how he was. His face flashed back to being a teen. And as a stroke of lightning illuminated everything, I saw a single teardrop glide down his hard features. In a roll of thunder I turned and left, knowing he knew who I was. And that he knew something I didnt, why?

**So does this work? Please tell me. Thanks. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you SO much Jadegreen-212 for helping me with dialogue and getting me over writers block! If it wasnt for you, this wouldnt be here! Anyways, am I doing Tris right? Please tell me, before I write any more.**

**Thanks. )**

I walked slowly off, the platform of wind collapsing underneath me. Tris jumped off the building, winds slowing her fall. After one last glance toward Magnor, who was still standing there, staring at the full moon. She walked toward me, obviously not knowing what to say. I looked toward her, our eyes meeting. I saw confusion in hers, and unexpectedly, determination.

" Leave me alone," I muttered resentfully, " I know what you want."

She only wants to know so she can tell everyone, like I'm some kind of crazy freak show. I started to run away.

Then Tris called to me, "No...wait, it's not what you think!"

"What is it then?" I said, turning to face her.

She sighed, then looked at me, "Look, you may not believe this , but I sort of know what you're going through."

" How can you?"I asked accusingly. "How can you know what im going through? Did you ever find out that your dad was your worst enemy?"

"No, but my parents, threw me out. They cast me to the nearest relatives..and when they were tired of me, they threw me to the living circles. They passed me around until Niko found me." she said, sounding tired and angry. I looked at her eyes, and saw hidden pain. "They thought I was a freak. So they got rid of me." A single tear dropped from her eye, but she wiped it away briskly.

"Anyways, I've learned to keep going. The pain never goes away completely, but you learn to work with it. You will too. I don't know what it will take or how, but you will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again muchly muchly muchly to Jadegreen-212 for helping again! I did write the chapter, but it wouldn't be posted right now if it wasn't for her… )**

Tris stared at me for a long moment. I didn't look at her, but then I said, "Well, guess I better get started then.

She chuckled, then grew serious. "Sary, will you work with me? We can get your power under control, if you can work for it. Then, you can start to do… whatever it is you need to do."

"Okay," I said. Knowing that it was necessary, somehow, though my brain was fogged with fear, anger, and sadness. I knew I probably looked pitiful, a shivering waif in the moonlight, but I hoped she wasn't doing this out of pity.

"Come on," she said. I followed her to the stables. " I don't think its safe to stay here any longer, so we leave tonight," she explained as we walked over. " Mine is the light brown roan. It's the only one I can stand, I'm not much for horses," she said.

"I love horses!" I exclaimed, grinning evilly. I wanted to pretend everything was normal. Even though we were riding at midnight to escape from the village where I'd lived my whole life. "I'll take the black mare with the white sock," I said.

" Her name's Sorania, " Tris replied, as she saddled and mounted her horse, Appala. "It means Midnight Star in Alya. Appala means rose fire." Tris cantered off into the forest cloaked in pouring rain.

"Sweet names! Where'd you find them? Actually, where do they speak Alya anyway? I thought it was a dead language," I said.

"Yeah, everybody says that. But Alyaia still exists , its just hidden."

"By what?"

"Magic. Alyaia has some of the most powerful magic in the world."

" No, the land. The land chooses the one person that can harness its power for good. Then, that person becomes queen. The Queen right now's Jayd."

"Cool. So, did you go there? Cuz, like, you got the horses obviously, and you know so much about it soo…"

"Yea, me and my teacher Niko went there a while ago." Tris said dismissively, mounting her horse with a heavy grunt.

I was curious, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so I kept my mouth shut. I rode bareback, so when Tris got on, I slithered on and followed her lead, She glanced around , then cantered off into the forest cloaked in pouring rain.

After a few seconds, I was SOAKED , she was still dry. This was  NOT good. I felt like being dry! I galloped to catch up to her, enjoying Sorania's smooth stride and gasped,

" How come YOURE dry!"

"Cuz, well I'm smarter!"

"NO! REALLY , tell me!"

"Oh, its easy, well…for SMART people that is…im not sure smart applies to YOU…But I don't have time to teach you anyway, so, for now just use this," she said, handing me a ball of wind. I held it, then let go. It expanded, until it encased me and Sorani in a bubble.

"Come on," she said, laughing at the astonished expression on my face. She rode off and I quickly followed her.

"Where are we going?"I panted hoarsely after we had been riding hard for a good half hour.

Tris had a scowl on her face. She jostled up and down with every move Appala made. I chuckled, thinking she really HADNT been kidding when she said she was bad with horses. I asked, "Do you want some help with that?"

"NO !" she exclaimed. "I just want to get to Alyaia  NOW !

"ALYAIA! Were going THERE? But I thought…. how do  you get there anyway…..?" I trailed off as she galloped ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU awesome first snow and Jadegreen-212 for this chapter. MAYBE...HOPEFULLY there will be a SNOW DAY..!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY**

I looked up, and over my bubble of wind, rain was not falling down, but snow. The forest looked like a Christmas card, brilliant white snow landing on top of the evergreens. I quickly got rid of the bubble so I could feel the snow on my face. I turned my face upward and stuck out my tongue, letting snowflakes drop on to it and melt deliciously. Urging Sarani on, as she had now slowed to a walk, I soon caught up to Tris. " so, how do you get to Alyaia. And why are we going there exactly?" I asked her.

"OK, ok, heres the story. I guess I cant drag you along on a trip without telling you why, even though I am technically your teacher now. Here's the thing, I've got some unfinished business. So, I'm going to leave you with somebody I trust in Alyaia, and then I PROMISE ill be back."

"So, basically, your just dumping me." A lump rose up in my throat and I tried to keep the tears back. " Your not REALLY going to teach me. I should have known not to trust you, I should have learned not to trust ANYBODY." I rode off, letting the tears come hard and fast now. I didn't think I could care so much about her, after all, I only knew her a little bit, but I did. I guess she was the last person I thought I could trust, and now it turned out I couldn't. I rode and rode, not sure where I was going, but knowing that when I stopped, I'd have to deal with everything. And that was the one thing I REALLY didn't want to do. So I kept riding. Faster and faster, the trees blurring at the edge of my sight and tears dripping off the edge of my cheeks until it was so fast I couldn't feel and I didn't care and I kept going.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT**

Sarani slowed down of her own accord. I stepped down and realized that I had pushed her far past her limits. A wave of guilt rode over me and even more tears chased eachother down my cheeks as I tended to her. All of me seemed to be encased in a wave of desperate misery. I didn't, couldn't think and a sob choked up my throat. I began to set up camp with the sleeping rolls and tent on Sarani's back. Just not thinking about anything worked surprisingly well. Leaving me just kind of functioning in a field of gray. Or thats what it felt like anyway. I lay down and closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep. But the images wouldn't stop. Images of everything that had happened in the last few days. Uprooting me from a nice, cozy, NORMAL existence, to well, this.


	9. Chapter 9

**nobody is reading or reviewing this story, so i guess nobody's interested. so unless somebody tells me that they want it kept up, ill delete this story. sorry.**  



	10. Chapter 10

Ok. So I got enough reviews!  aren't u happy? So heres the next update 

I woke up to the sound of pancakes frying. It was a nice homey sound, so I rolled over, and fell back asleep. Then , I woke up to the smell of pancakes….BURNING! I sat straight up, realizing that I wasn't home after all, I was somewhere in a forest. So who was frying pancakes? I turned around.

"TRIS!! What are you doing here burning pancakes?"

"Well, I intended to apologize with a nice pancake breakfast, but" she said, gesturing to the burned remnants, "I'm obviously not very good at cooking."

I had to laugh. And I guess I forgave her. Because, well, if I didn't I was kinda stuck in these woods with noone else. All by my very lonesome with no idea of the way out. I bent down, scraped the burned stuff off onto the ground and began refrying the pancake batter.

"Wow. That smells so good, I might just eat them all" Tris said, eyeing the golden brown stack of finished pancakes by my side.

"And then I would die of starvation and never be able to make you any more," I pointed out.

"That's true" Tris said. "I guess I'll have to leave some for you then."

"I wish we had some butter. Hey, Tris, seeing as you randomly have pancake ingredients, do you happen to have some butter?"

"Yes, actually, and syrup. I stopped by a town, and there was an incredible deal on food, so I stocked up."

"Cool, bring it on"

I smeared the pancakes with butter and made two high stacks ,then drizzled maple syrup over them.

** It felt...almost...i hated to say it, but normal. Or, as normal as my life will probably ever be.**

** Sorry this chap is so short and uneventful.! But im in school, so its this or nothing, since the periods almost over. BROWNIES and CHOCOLATE to anyone who reviews ) !!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Alyaia 

So. We're here. It's not as grand as I expected. So far, it looks pretty much normal, though Tris warned me that would change as soon as we reached the palace. We're almost there now, a very good thing since Sarani and Appala are almost completely tired out. But im nervous. Tris says that she'll be back in 5 days. But I have to live alone at the palace for five days.

I walked in, Tris beside me. As the opal/gold doors slid open, I got a feeling of the pure majesty of the place. And not majesty just as in luxury, but also in respect. Respect not only for Jade, the queen, but also for anyone. I knew that Jade must listen to what every citizen of her country had to say. And I knew why Alyaia was the stuff of legends. I walked down the long wooden hall, until I saw Jade at the end. When I saw her, I almost stopped. She was alone, a slim golden coronet atop her head. Her hand rested on a Jade globe. She was wearing a simple dark green silk slip. The golden coronet seemed to glow, and I knew it probably did. After all, this was Alyaia. There was no question about the Jade globe. When I first walked in, I wondered how the hall was so light with no windows, and no artificial lights on the walls. Now I knew. The Jade globe emitted rays of glorious, warm light. But the queen outshone her ornaments. She was beautiful, with waist-length jet black smooth hair, emerald eyes, and pale porcelain skin. She didn't seem to notice me and Tris until we were right in front of her.

Then she sat up, a gleam in her eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayd looked at us for a moment before a warm smile spread over her face.

"Tris! My god, I was afraid you were never going to come. Even Michael here," she gestured to maybe the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, all dark hair and emerald eyes, "wasn't sure and he's usually the one reassuring ME! So, who's your new friend?"

"Her name is Saria Yanmoya and, well you know I have unfinished business here, right? So, I was wondering if you'd do me the favor of taking care of her for the next week or so. She has raw power just waiting to burst out but, well, what can happen in a week?" Tris said. I kind of wished they'd stop talking like I wasn't even there.

" Anything for you, Tris. But surely you'll stay a night first? I haven't seen you in so long, and you look cold." Jayd replied.

"No, I really need to take care of business. Soon. But I'll stay a night later, yes?"

"Yes, that's fine." Jayd already seemed distracted. Tris left, but it was almost a minute before she even noticed me again.

"Oh, Michael? Could you show Saria to her rooms? Thanks."

Michael stepped out from behind her throne,

"Miss Yanmoya? " he said, extending his hand. I took it, and stole one last glance at Jayd , who was again lost in her reverie, before following Michael out of the room.

Michael silently walked through the rooms, footsteps as padded as a cats. I found myself loud and clunky beside him. And I began to think that this was the most interesting man I had ever seen. He was young, barely older than 20 years I guessed. This was weird. I had never had "interest" in guys before this, they mostly just seemed like arrogant jerks to me, but Michael was different.

He seemed so...trustworthy.

**hmmm...so is Michael good or bad? guess we'll find out in the next chapter...) REVIEW PLEASE!! thanks everybody **


	13. Chapter 13

He showed me a room. Wow. It was gold and ivory, with pillars of black marble.

I said "So, where's the bed?"

Michael pointed to the pile of gold and silver embroidered silk pillows on the floor. I sank into them as he walked away. As soon as he closed the door, I checked out the wardrobe. I had a little plan in my head. I knew something was up in this castle, and I was gonna find out what it was. I opened the door, hoping for majestic royalty dresses. And there they were. Purple satin Blue -gray silk, smushed together. I walked into the bathroom. I took a deep breath, and began the disguise.

First, makeup. I reached for the foundation, and disguised my now-tanned skin. I paled it and paled it until it looked white enough for someone who had never worked in their life. Which was who I was now going to be. I grabbed the eyeshadow, bronze-gold, to bring out my eyes, and black eyeliner, black mascara. I looked into the mirror, and a Gothic princess stared back at me.

I walked into the other room, looking to complete the look. In the wardrobe was a black silk. Simple, goth, elegant. Perfect. It was strapless, not common, and trimmed with gold embroidery. I put it on, then picked up a dark gold coronet. Now, I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself. Except for the shoes. I looked down and frowned at the work-a-day boots I had on. Then I opened the wardrobe again, and took in a fast breath. Everything in there was shoes!! The closet must be magic. I picked up a pair of gold strappy high-heeled sandals. I put them on, then walked out. I didn't have a very good plan yet, but figured I may as well test my disguise. I would introduce myself to Jayd.


End file.
